nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 16
Azerbaijan took part in the sixteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which will be hosted in the host city of Jerusalem, Israel. The country was represented by Anar Baylar with the song "Sən və Mən". The entry was selected via the second edition of the national final Üçün mahnı..., hosted by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Viewing figures continued to rise following Azerbaijan's success at the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. AzTV first decided to host a national final in order to select their entrant for the North Vision Song Contest in the sixth edition, under the name Milli Secim Turu. The national final continued for the next two editions of the contest. After failing to qualify from the pre-qualification round in the eighth edition, AzTV decided to take a one-edition break from the competition. Although rumours suggested that AzTV withdrew from the contest due to the introduction of the pre-qualification round, AzTV cited financial difficulties as the main reason behind the break. Azerbaijan returned to the contest from the tenth edition onwards. AzTV has since alternated between different selection processes since their return to the competition. For the twelfth edition of the contest, AzTV decided to introduce an alternative national final in order to select their North Vision representative; Üçün mahnı.... Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest 16 on the 26th July. Following the announcement, a poll was then placed on the official AzTV website asking members of the public for their views on which selection process would be the best option for Azerbaijan's upcoming participation. With a hefty lead in the poll, it was then decided that a second edition of Üçün mahnı be the country's selection process for their twelfth participation in the competition. 'Üçün mahnı Anar Baylar' Following the same process as the first edition, an artist was internally selected by AzTV to compete in the alternative Azerbaijani national selection, Üçün mahnı. That artist would then have to select 2 to 4 of their own original songs to compete in the selection, with the public then going on to select Azerbaijan's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 16. A week after it was announced that Üçün mahnı would be making a return, it was revealed that Anar Baylar has been internally selected as Azerbaijan's representative for the upcoming North Vision Song Contest. A total of 4 entries were submitted to the national final, all of which were performed in the Azerbaijani language. Once each of the 4 competing entries were uploaded to the AzTV website, the public were then asked to vote for their favourite entry with the song receiving the highest percentage of the votes going forward to the North Vision Song Contest in the host city of Jerusalem. Receiving over 50% of the final vote, "Sən və Mən" finished in first position going on to be crowned Azerbaijan's official entry in the contest. 'Results' At North Vision Shortly after the Azerbaijani entry was selected, the NBU created a draw where it was decided that Azerbaijan would perform in the second half of the second semi-final. It was later confirmed that Anar would perform in 12th position. Following discussions with the Azerbaijani national broadcaster and Anar's management, it was decided that the Azerbaijani performance at the North Vision Song Contest would appear similar to the official music video of "Sən və Mən", with snowy mountains appearing in the background on the LED screens. A total of 3 backing vocalists were present on stage with Anar. Although a popular choice within Azerbaijan, the international reaction to Azerbaijan's entry remained mixed although mostly positive. Despite this, the betting odds made a mixture of predictions and combined, a prediction was made that Azerbaijan would end in 11th position in the semi-final, therefore just missing on qualifying to the Grand Final the following week. Azerbaijan failed to qualify to the Grand Final much to the disappointment of Anar and the Azerbaijani public, where it was eventually revealed that Azerbaijan received a total of 25 points finishing in 19th place. 'Points awarded at the contest' Pre-qualification round votes Semi-final 2 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' Azerbaijan's representative from the seventh edition, Safura, was selected as the Azerbaijani spokesperson for the North Vision Song Contest #16. After North Vision Despite initial reports of an Azerbaijani national selection taking place for the seventeenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest, it was later revealed that AzTV would opt for an internal selection. It is believed that an internal selection was decided due to the disappointing results of the sixteenth edition, meaning that Azerbaijan was forced to compete in the forthcoming pre-qualification round. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 16 Category:NVSC 16 countries